


[Podfic] A-Cute Accent

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) In which Frank and Gerard adopt ridiculous fake English accents and have sex in a closet. I can offer no better summary nor explanation than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A-Cute Accent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A-Cute Accent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284944) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



Cover Art provided by dear_monday.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/A-Cute%20Accent.mp3) | **Size:** 22.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:21
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012063003.zip) | **Size:** 13.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:21
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/A-Cute%20Accent.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I continue to podfic [](http://dear-monday.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dear-monday.livejournal.com/)**dear_monday** like there's no tomorrow. It was fun, even if I should may warn for me attempting a British accent. No really, I do. Monday, what won't I do for you? :)
> 
> Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com) and Paraka. <3


End file.
